Botanical classification: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98POULhi018xe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between the female parent, an un-named plant, and the male parent xe2x80x98KORstoffeinxe2x80x99 described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,242, issued on Feb. 22, 2000. The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULhi018xe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an un-named plant created by the same inventors, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent has flower buds which are 28 mm in length from the base of the receptacle to the end of the bud, while xe2x80x98POULhi018xe2x80x99 is 19 mm.
2. The seed parent has a general tonality of Red-Purple Group 62D to Red Group 36D while xe2x80x98POULhi018xe2x80x99 is Yellow Group 2D with intonations of Yellow Group 12C.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98KORstoffeinxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The average height of the pollen parent xe2x80x98KORstoffeinxe2x80x99 is 60 cm while xe2x80x98POULhi018xe2x80x99 is more compact, with an average height of 17 to 20 cm.
2. The pollen parent xe2x80x98KORstoffeinxe2x80x99 has a petal count of 25 to 30 while xe2x80x98POULhi018xe2x80x99 exhibits 50 petals under normal glasshouse conditions.
3. Upper surface of the outer petals of the pollen parent xe2x80x98KORstoffeinxe2x80x99 are Yellow-Orange group 19D while the same of xe2x80x98POULhi018xe2x80x99 are Yellow Group 2D.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for commercial culture was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous and compact growth;
3. Year-round flowering under glasshouse conditions;
4. Suitability for production from softwood cuttings in pots;
5. Durable flowers and foliage which make a variety suitable for distribution in the floral industry.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type, known to the inventors, and distinguish xe2x80x98POULhi018xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULhi018xe2x80x99 was selected by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the hybridization in the spring of 2001.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULhi018xe2x80x99 by cuttings and traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in July of 2001. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULhi018xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.